Faggio
The Faggio is a scooter based on the Piaggio range of scooters, found in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned and the second DLC, The Ballad of Gay Tony. Description The Faggio's appearance remained virtually unchanged between GTA Vice City to GTA Vice City Stories, being based off a 1970s-1980s Piaggio Vespa, apart from one of its brake lights being broken on the San Andreas model. The Faggio is the slowest motorcycle in each of the five games in which the vehicle appears, but makes up for this with its excellent maneuverability, acceleration, and light weight. In GTA IV, the Faggio City-XS took on the appearance of a modern scooter, possibly a 2000-present Piaggio Zip or a 2007 Peugeot V Clic with the headlight and name from a CPI Oliver City; it has a new engine sound, no longer has a single transmission number, and its handling has been greatly changed, yet it is still the slowest motorbike in the game. Using the Faggio is the easiest way to do long wheelies. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the "Second Generation" is present as well as a more classical version (called Faggio Ultra in the beta) reminiscent of the original Vespa, but features exotic seat covers in purple velvet, or with leopard or zebra skin patterns. Note that in TBOGT, "First Generation" Faggios from GTA IV appear on the streets with the "Second Generation" Faggios. Variants The Pizza Boy (or Pizzaboy) delivery scooter, featured in GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas and GTA Liberty City Stories, is a modified Faggio with a back-mounted box installed to carry pizzas (or other goods), and painted in the livery of the vehicle's respective owners. Another delivery scooter, the NoodleBoy from GTA Liberty City Stories, has similar handling and speed to the Faggio, but has a different, more contemporary design. In GTA Vice City Stories, there is another delivery moped looking like the Faggio called the Ventoso; which has a higher top speed and acceleration than the Faggio. In GTA IV, a Faggio is requested in Stevie's Car Thefts, appearing in a unique light green paintjob. As a new Faggio will spawn in the same spot until the player delivers it, the player can keep one and deliver the other to Stevie. Trivia * "Faggio" is Italian for "beech", however the name is presumably a play on the word "fag" or "faggot" given the inferior performance of the scooter in comparison to other bikes (and indeed, most vehicles). * In GTA IV, the two default radio stations in the Faggio are Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 and Fusion FM. * The Faggio is very useful in getting the Futo to spawn. * In GTA IV, although the scooter shifts, it is clear that it has a CVT. Scooter CVT transmissions are stepless so making the transmission shift is an error. * This scooter can be used to easily gain the 'Wheelie Rider' achievement. Simply accelerate and lean back in moderation to make sure the back does not scrape on the ground. * In GTA IV, the player can reach unrealistically high speeds by leaning forward on the Faggio. * The Faggio is one of the two vehicles in the GTA IV Era that has two generations, the other being the Schafter. * In GTA San Andreas, the Faggio's right turn blinker lights up as though it was a brake light, along with the actual brake light above it. * in GTA Liberty City Stories the Faggio has better acceleration and top speed than it does in other games (this only works if you push the left analog stick forward 1/4 from the middle). Locations GTA Vice City *By a skip, a block away from safe houses in Vice Point, Vice City. *The alley next to Ken Rosenberg's office in Ocean Beach, Vice City. *Near a bench not far behind the Police Station in Washington Beach. *Sometimes is found parked behind the Hyman Memorial Stadium. GTA San Andreas *Santa Maria Beach, Los Santos. *East Beach, Los Santos. *Near Burger Shot in Redsands East, Las Venturas (starts courier mission). *Missionary Hill, San Fierro. *El Corona, Los Santos. GTA Liberty City Stories *Outside the FIDL supermarket in Portland View, Portland *AMCo. Petroleum Company in Trenton, Portland. *In an alley in Chinatown with steps bringing you to the roof, Portland (Starts Scooter Shooter). *Near Asuka Kasen's Condo in Newport, Staunton Island. *Near the Liberty City Community College at Liberty Campus, Staunton Island. GTA Vice City Stories *The Well Stacked Pizza Co. in Vice Point, Vice City. *Next to a small trailer east of the Vice Point Police Station in Vice Point. GTA IV *On Happiness Island, towards the south end of the island (near the main plaza). *On Quartz Street, Middle Park, and the surrounding. *Often spawns around Alderney City and Normandy. *The Ultra is parked in a fenced-in parking lot on Topaz Street between Exeter and Denver Avenue, Northern Middle Park. *The Ultra can also be found parked across the street from Luis's safehouse. *The Ultra spawns commonly when the player is driving a Stretch. *The Ultra spawns at the Francis International Airport parking lot when driving in a Ripley. See also * Mod Scooter, GTA London equivalent. * Pizza Boy * Noodle Boy }} de:Faggio es:Faggio pl:Faggio Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Bikes Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie